marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda Leevald (Earth-616)
, , prostitute of the X-Ranch | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New Warriors Headquarters, New York City; Streets of New York; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; X-Ranch, Nevada | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 160 lbs (73 kg) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Snakelike-skin | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prostitute; formerly adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Casey; Tom Raney | First = Uncanny X-Men #399 | Death = New Warriors Vol 4 #16 | HistoryText = With no job skills and no money to support herself, she had to take a route to survive: prostitution. She used her mutant abilities for her benefit first on the streets. Then she was scouted by Madame Drache of the X-Ranch. Soon the congregates and leaders of the mutant-hating Church of Humanity attacked the mutant brothel and burned it to the ground. The X-Men arrived and rescued her. Stacy joined the X-Men. Stacy would have to confront the Church members who so eagerly sought her demise. During one of her first missions, Stacy was accidentally teleported by a member of the Church to the Church´s cathedral headquarters. The X-Men arrived and rescued her before any harm could be done by the Church and its leader the Supreme Pontiff. Instead of using her mutant pheromones to ply an illicit trade, she made practical use of them, allowing the X-Men to gain ground on those who would do harm. During her membership with the X-Men she tried to seduce members Archangel and Nightcrawler. After a few missions she left the X-Men. She lost her mutant powers while M-Day and returned to the streets to work as a prostitute. Stacy is very afflicted with losing her powers. She was recruited into Night Thrasher's newest incarnation of New Warriors. Her skin condition was cleared up and she was given a suit with built-in tentacles, presumably made of steel or a harder metal. She was killed during a confrontation with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s capekillers. However, recently she appeared again, alive and repowered. | Powers = Pheromone Control: she is sensitive to pheromone emissions, secretes her own pheromones upon skin-to-skin contact, allowing her to stimulate body functions in others to cause orgasms, vomiting, nausea, rectal malfunctions, etc. This power is seen to work much like Rogue's absorption power, as seen when Radius' forcefield annuled her pheromone control. Snake like, scaly skin that gives her an unknown degree of durability. She is able to heal others by speeding up their healing process, and can increase their stamina so that they won't tire easily, giving her teammates rushes of adrenaline. | Abilities = Stacy was an expert fighter, able to challenge even Wolverine, and defeat him while laughing. However, this skill appears to be learned and not mutant in nature. | Strength = Average Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Stacy X was believed to have been a character in the third X-Men movie; X-Men: The Last Stand being played by Omarah Mota, but a while before it was released, it was revealed that Mota was actually playing the character Arclight. *She was originally called X-Stacy, as she could use her pheromone powers to induce bliss, but after repeated error, she became known as Stacy-X. | Links = * [http://www.freewebs.com/xmencentralcerebro/stacyx.htm Stacy X at X-Men Central Cerebro] * [http://www.mutanthigh.com/xstacy.html X-Men Character Bios: Stacy X (at Mutant High)] }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Pheromones Category:Healers Category:Reptilian Form Category:Prostitutes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Scaly Skin